


Undrunk

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Post Break Up, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: Post break up drabble, inspired by the song Undrunk by Fletcher





	Undrunk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my phone in the middle of a sales conference call, so its probs full of mistakes sorry about that.

_ Love is like the most two faced bitch ever… its like an addiction. _

 

It's been weeks since the break up happened, they haven't really talked, you can't really have a conversation if the other person is not willing to listen, which was the case with Becky and honestly Charlotte is confused and hurt…but mostly confused, things were going great, they were happy right? So when Becky just turned her back on her for a title it caught her by surprise because they were supposed to be fine, they made a promise and Becky had never broken a promise before, so what happened?

 

If you were to ask Charlotte she doesn't know the person in front of her now, the person she can’t seem to get away from, the person who has broken her heart but somehow she keeps spending the night with, they don´t talk, or communicate at all, they just fuck, and for a moment Charlotte is fine with that because in her mind she hopes it means Becky still cares but then they are done and Becky becomes closed off again and well an asshole really.

 

In hindsight Charlotte knew getting drunk while watching Becky be all smiles with someone else was not a good idea, but the thing is she cant really help it, the burning of the alcohol going down her throat is a welcome distraction from the usual burn she feels when she thinks or looks at the red head, at the same time she knows being sober is not the best thing either, somehow she ends up thinking about Becky anyway, only it hurts more when she’s sober.

 

Here’s what happened, the house show went great crowd loved it as usual and they were feeling hyped up, so all of the women’s division though it’d be a great idea to go out for some drinks, 2 hours and several shots later here she is leaned against the bar watching Becky from afar, the redhead being her usual self...new self, not once has she looked back at Charlotte and maybe is the alcohol talking but damn it is she tired of being ignored of being used, most of all she’s tired of hurting.

 

So what does she do she drinks a lot, and heads to the dance floor and start dancing with who she thinks is Sonya Deville, but she’s drunk so she doesn't really know, call it adrenaline or whatever but next thing she does is kiss her and the first thing she does afterwards is look for Becky, somehow feeling she has cheated on her even if it makes no sense at all.

 

To her surprise the redhead is looking at her and for a second she’s sure she sees the old Becky back, but then it´s gone, in the blink of an eye, her stupid gorgeous grin appears on her face, she shakes her head at Charlotte and leaves and like the love sick puppy she is the blonde follows her outside.

 

“You have no right to get mad at me” The blonde says

 

“I know” Becky responds, her back turned to the blonde, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

 

"I mean you were flirting with that girl” Charlotte continues… she just wants a reaction, something that tells her she was right and that the old Becky is still there somewhere.

“I really wasn’t… but I don’t owe you an explanation, I do what I want” The redhead turns around, her eyed guarded.

 

“I’m tired Becky, I can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep grasping at straws hoping to see the old you” Charlotte tells her, her voice breaking. 

 

“The old me was weak Charlotte, she was worried about everyone else but herself, she kept giving and giving without getting anything back, but not anymore...it’s not my problem you can’t face that” The redhead turns back around, her cab arriving.

 

“Do me a favour…leave alone then… please...don’t call me, don’t show up to my room anymore just let me move on from you please” The blonde pleads before the redhead gets in the cab.

 

“Don’t worry, I´ll leave you alone… but for the record I’m not the one who calls you in the middle of the night… that’s on you” She opens the door and get in but before she can leaves she continues “See you later Charlie” 

 

And Charlotte knows she’s right because somehow she cant get away from Becky and like Becky, she’s knows she will pick up the phone at 5 am and dial the red heads number… because Charlotte is afraid of facing the heartbreak head on.

 

_ “Been through every emotion, and now I'm sad broken, like the bottles on the floor, wish I could get a little undrunk so  I could unlove you” _

  
  



End file.
